ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger Style
The Tiger Style '(虎式, ''Torashiki) is a form of martial arts practiced and taught at the Tiger School. The style centers on mirroring the movements of tigers and includes a variety of physical and supernatural techniques. The physical techniques of the style usually center around either holding or pinning the opponent and hitting them with a follow-up attack. Techniques Physical Techniques *'Tsume Kusuneru '(爪くすねる, Claw Swipe): The basic technique of the Tiger Style. Involves the user swiping the palm of their hand at the opponent with force. The objective of the attack is to knock the opponent off their feet. When aiming at the chest or rib cage with enough force, the attack can potentially knock the breath out of an opponent. *'''Honpō Kassha (奔放, Wild Tackle): In a manner similar to that of a tiger, the user launches themselves at their opponent and attempts to take them down onto the ground. While commencing the take down of the opponent, the user will support the technique with a punch, chop, headbutt, or knee to add damage. *'Tora Kuiawasu' (虎食い合わす, Tiger Clench): A hold which involves the user clenching their hand on the shoulders of their opponent, burying their fingers down into their pressure points in order to create pain. *'Yokuninho' (弋人歩, Hunter Step): An assassination tactic that involves the user walking on all fours like a tiger and balancing their weight so that their steps won't be heard by an opponent. Once the user has their opponet in sight, they will then follow up with an ambush. The key of the technique is assume a preumptive strike. Commonly, users will knee their opponent in the back if they obtain the chance. *'Kiba Shūgeki '(牙襲撃, Fang Raid): A technique that consists of first knocking the opponent back with a strike to either the chest or stomach. The user then hammers away at their foe with a barrage of uppercuts to the spot they initally struck. *'Jouge Kattobasu' (上下戛飛ばす, Up and Down Slam): The user first rushes their opponent and throws them up into the air. The user then strikes their opponent while they are up in the air and a second time when they land. *'Bai Tsume Kusuneru' (倍爪くすねる, Double Swipe): An advanced version of the Tsume Kusuneru which involves swiping their opponent twice with the palm of their hands. *'Yottsunbai Kaihi '(四つん這い回避, On All Fours Evasion): The user drops down onto all fours and leaps, using both their hands and feet as springs to launch themselves into the air. A technique designed to evade incoming mid and long-ranged attacks. With quick enough precision on the user's part, it can also be used to dodge closer ranged moves by leaping backwards. Supernatural Techniques *'Zetsudai Nakigoe' (絶大鳴き声, Tremendous Roar): After gathering energy in either their throat or chest, the user unleashes it through the mouth. A 360 degree shock wave is created as a result. The sound emitted from the technique is that of a tiger's roar. *'Mitsurin Taisei' (密林体勢, Jungle Stance): A supplementary technique that boosts the senses and physical attribute of the user. A side effect of the technique is that the user is made more tiger-like in both appearance and mentality. An aura resembling a tiger also appears around the user when the technique is activated. *'Jōshō Tora Tsume' (上昇虎爪, Ascending Tiger Claw): The user creates a tiger claw made of energy which then burrows down into the ground. From above, the user can navigate the claw through the ground and launch it upwards from under the opponent. Once the claw rises from the ground, it can either be detonated to trigger an explosion of energy or used to grab and restrain the opponent. *'Tora Yari' (虎槍, Tiger Lance): The signature supernatural technique of the Tiger Style. The user first focuses their energy to their fist. The energy then takes the form of a tiger's head which can then either be launched at their opponent as a beam or used as a battering ram. *'Kemono Ōja Bakufū' (獣王者爆風, Beast King Blast): The ultimate technique of the Tiger Style. The user first summons a tremendous amount of energy which then must be shaped into that of a giant tiger. The technique is then launched at the opponent. Upon reaching the opponent, the tiger unleashes a blast of energy from its mouth before vaporizing. Trivia *This fighting style holds no relation to the real life tiger-based martial arts style. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Tiger School Category:Fighting styles Category:Bujinkatagi Shingen Category:Martial Arts